NANBAKA'S Troublesome 5 of Building 5
by slyside
Summary: Do to unfortunate event's five recently orphaned children are moving into the prison to live with the only relative that is willing to take them in. Their precent's bring's to light a different side to some that will shock other's, guard's and inmates alike. It's going to be hard for our favorite monkey Samon but with some help he will do just fine... Until they want him to date


HIYA PEOPLE :D Slyside here with a new story... even if i should finish my others.

people this is a story staring Samon Gokuu and what would happen if there were children in the prison, in building 5 to be exact.

This is the first time i have posted a Nanbaka story on here so please don't judge me to badly, at least not yet.

Now on with the story!

* * *

It's been a very quit day so far for the people of Nanba, no escapes, no fight's with the guard's, or anything for that matter. It was almost to quit today, kinda peaceful or boring depending on how you look at it. But this is Nanbaka were talking about, so of course that is going to change... just not in the way one would think.

About ten minute's out, on a boat leading to the prison wait's six very important people, well five really. The women they are with is important in a sense, after all with out her our special guest's wouldn't be here now would they.

The women was of chinese's decent and wore a very simple outfit, a simple pencil skirt and blouse with one inch heals, and a large shoulder bag, with her hair tided in a tight bun on the top of her head

The women was standing by our guest on the boat going over their files in her mind along with the one she was going to be leaving them with, hopefully. With a sigh the women look's out the window of the small ship, she can't deny that she is a bit skeptical with this but...

Shaking her head slightly she look's out to the prison, there is no point in worrying unless it happen's. This is the best for them if they are to stay together, it's for the best... even if they are in a prison at the end of the day, and isn't that just sad.

Looking down at the little one's under her watch, at least for now, she can't help but feel even worse for them. They have been through so much and at such a young age. Sure she know's other's have had it worse but... well.. ok she may have gotten a bit attached to them while in her care, but she couldn't help it, they just grow on you and since they had to stay with her for a while she grew fond of them.

"Lady's and gentlemen we will be docking at Nanba prison in three minutes please be seated until then please". The speaker's of the ship's captain snap's her out of her thought's.

"Alright, make sure you have all of your thing's ok." She tell's them as she tend's to the youngest.

They do as there are told in silence, working quickly to make sure they don't lose anything. They don't have a lot to begin with so they finished quit fast. It was barley a minute later that we herd the speaker's come back on.

"We have docked at Nanba prison, please in joy your visit and take care to follow the rules, they are for you safety and thous a round you." With that we start to head to the main building. I managed to schedule a meeting with the warden within a half hour.

As we enter the building I head strait to the front desk, making sure that they are still with me I turn back to the line and wait for them to finish so that I may speak with the head desk. About five minute's later we'r at the front of the line.

"Hello and welcome to Nanba prison, what can I help you with today." The lady at the desk didn't even look up form her computer until I started speaking.

"Yes I have a meeting with the warden of the prison in less then a half hour form now so if I could be shown the way that would be helpful."

"Of course, but first I need your name and for you to answer some question."

"My name is Huan Lee, I'm from the children's department of the social services in china, I'm here on a manner conserving Samon Gokuu."

"Emm hmm yup, everything seems alright, all that's left for you to do is to sigh these form's and I'll get you a escort to the warden's office." With that said she went to a phone to call in a escort while I went to fill out the form's.

Once done she pointed me to some door's to the left where who I assume is the escort but look's more like one of the guard's that watch this place.

"If you would, please follow me to our destination." The escort smiled at us as we made our way past him through the door.

We follow him in silence for the most part. The escort would occasionally state a few facts about the prison but that was it, it seemed as thou he could feel the sadness in the air that surrounded us. After all we were brought here by tragic event's. He never asked any personal question's or how our day was, he only spoke when it seemed that the quite became uncomfortable.

It took us about twenty minute's to reach the warden's office, after having to ride a train, in a prison no less, and walking through hall after hall. The size of this place will probably all way's amaze me. When we reach a door at the end of the hall, the escort opened it for us and ushered us in.

"The warden is still in a meeting at the moment but feel free to take a seat inside, they should be done soon." He smiled at us once we were all in. "Before I leave is there anything els I can do I go."

"No thank's, but thank you for the help."

"No problem, well I'll be on my way then," and with that he left.

Looking around I notice that we are alone, for now at least, just the five young one's and I. Noticing the couch I move over there to take a seat with the youngest. She seem's to have fallen asleep on the way here and has yet to wake up from her other four are sitting together on the couch next to me. They haven't said more then a few word's today but that to be excepted I suppose. It's only been a little over a week since the accident happened, If it was a accident. I have my doubt's it but...

The loud slam of a door opening breaks my thought's, the next thing I know is that there is a very angry young man rushing out the door of the warden's meeting room, only for the for other children in my care to barrel into him crying.

I get up with the youngest, who woke up with all the loud noise. As I come closer to them I hear the young man try to comfort and ask for their parents and the oldest of the children start babbling and screaming and I can't help but wince. That was not the way I was planning on telling him since it seem's he is the main person I need to see today.

This is one of the worst part's of the job, having to tell someone that their loved one's are dead, let alone that their children need a new home. Some don't take the new's well, and other's refuse to take care of the kid's. I already tried to place them with other family member's but they ether couldn't or wouldn't.

I just hope he will be different, if not then they will have to be separated.

* * *

It's a beautiful day at Nanba, the sun is shining, the bird's are sing and everything is peaceful... At least on the outside it is, on the inside in another story entirely. Two week's ago there was the whole take over with building 5 and the escaping of some of the inmates in the underground cell's have caused a lot of problem's.

The prison has been in a state of chaos but they don't let it show. If the wrong people found out then the founding for the prison would be cut and there may be panic out in the public if they found out. Not to mention that there would me even MORE paper work then they already have to deal with.

There is also the fact that nobody now's if they even left the Island.

Which lead's to the meeting taking place right now, and the situation at hand. The meeting was going well at first, everyone gave their report's and discussed any issue's at hand which lead to the ware about's of the missing inmate's.

"Has anyone found any clue's on where the missing inmate's are, or how they may have left the Island."The warden's stern voice broke the momentary silence that filled the room.

Nobody could give a good answer, they were all stumped on where they went. The whole prison has been checked from top to bottom, underground and above, even at the guard's corners. All of the boat's or ship's have been accounted for or any other form of transportation off the Island. It's like they vanished into thin air.

"I think it's safe to say that they had or have some inside help, again." One of the other supervisors said.

"But who would help them escape!"

"Why would anyone want them out!"

"The h**l? That doesn't make any since, their murder's, traitor why would someone want to help them."

"Bet their getting help from the traitorous building 5."

"It is alway's building 5 right?"

"Traitor's the lot of them!"

"HOW DARE YOU! how do we now your not the traitor huh!"

"He's right, you guy's are pretty fast to lay the blame on someone else with out proof."

"EVERYONE S**T UP NOW!" Everyone froze at the warden, they never heard her raise her voice like that.

"None of you have the right to start blaming someone for the past action's of another, unless there is proof that state's other wise they and everyone else are innocent." She sharpened her glare as she stared at them. "How do you think it would look like to the outside or to the inmate's if we stared to fight and accuse each other or what would happen if we accused the wrong person." Most couldn't help but to duck their head's in shame, for being scolded like a child and for the truth of it all.

"Now, unless anyone's got something else to say this meeting is over until next week, I want everyone to keep a look out for any clues to where they are, now you can go." There was slight confusion on what she meant by the last part until they heard the crash of Samon's chair hitting the ground and he all ran to leave the room

* * *

To say Samon was mad was an understatement, he was furious. Most of them believe everyone of building 5 to be traitor's all because of the past action's of his brother, they even think that because their brother's that he'll be just like him. D**n it, it's always him, he can never forget, especially not with that walking reminder around.

Right now he just want's to get out of here so when the warden say's it's ok he doesn't hesitate and all but rushed out to the door slamming it open on his way to freedom.

...Only to get tackled down by four little blur's before he can make it more then a few feet.

To say he (and everyone in the meeting who just saw Samon get taken down by what they could now see was children) was shocked would be an understatement but for some slightly different reason's. For the other guard's, they saw Samon get taken down by some random children, children who are crying uncontrollable on him. For Samon it was because he know's who they are but is confused as to why they are here and why they are crying.

Trying to get his baring's, he slowly start's to sit up, crossing his lag's he bring's the twin's to cradle in his lap while using his left arm to steady them while he uses his tail to wrap around them and the young boy has his arm's wrapped around his waist. Then he bring's his right arm around the little girl who has her arm's wrapped around his neck, crying into the side of his neck, slowly he began to rub her back while trying to calm all of them.

"Come on now, no need to be crying..." He tried to shush them but they just kept crying, he could hear the other supervisors taking in the meeting room but tried to ignore them. "Come on, everything is ok now... hey now umm." looking around, "where are your parent's?"

"The h**l!"

"How in the..."

"Why are there kid's here!?"

"?What just happened?"

"Oh my!?"

"...I need a d**n drink."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?"

"Umm should we help him?"

"Samon do you know these... kid's?"

"Isn't he to young to have kid's not to mention this many?"

"Is he even married?"

"Noway! who would marry that b*****d!"

"THERE GONE! ALL GONE AND THEIR NOT COMING BACK BECAUSE THEIR DEAD AND DEAD MEAN YOU CAN'T COME BACK!"

To say time seemed to freeze would be correct as everyone seemed to process what the poor little, crying girl just screamed.

Samon went frozen stiff the moment he heard the first part, trying to keep his tear's at bay he pulled them all closer and just held them for a moment while they cried, because he him self was trying and failing to keep his tear's in. It didn't make sense they couldn't be dead they were fine a few week's ago, they were healthy and and... god they can't be gone, they don't deserve to be dead. They should be alive and happy with their kid's.. oh please no the kid's the need their parent's... and where is...

Looking up and around the room ( he didn't care of the other's saw his tear's) he saw a women standing near one of the couches with the missing one.

Seeing that she was noticed she walked up closer with the little one and spoke with a calm but sad tone of voice. "I'm going to presume that your Samon Gokuu." He just gave a slight nod and she continued.

"My name is Huan Lee and I'm with the children's social services in China and I'm afraid that we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

AND DONE YAY:D

Please leave a review or comment it wold help me a lot and the names of the children have yet to be completely decided yet so if you got a good name you would like for one of them to have please say and I'll see about it but I'm mostly looking for Chinese name's since Samon is from china, and his family are most likely from there as well.

THANK YOU FOR ANYONE ONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND BYE UNTILE NEXT TIME :D


End file.
